Lyra Lucrian
For more on Lyra's backstory, traits, and other interesting things, click 'here' to see her page on the Salmon Wikia. Lyra Lucrian '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Lyra Lucrian Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Being a stronger fighter, Lyra excels with a sword, able to swing powerful strikes with the weapon. She also prefers a throwing ax for long range combat, her strength allowing her to hurl the heavy projectile. Her final weapon would be a spear, a homage to her late father Bronze. Appearance: Lyra is an alluring girl, with light, delicate skin which shows little flaws. She has shiny, chest-length pink hair with long bangs that can cover her eyes. She has alluring, ocean blue eyes that seem to mesmerize just about anyone. She is built curvy, having large breasts and a toned butt. She stands at a normal height, being 5'5", and she's a healthy weight, weighing in at 135 lbs. Strengths/skills: Lyra is a very good liar, able to act very well and trick others. She is very skilled in combat, especially with a sword, able to hit targets from a good distance away or strike them up close. She's also rather strong, being a hard hitter. Lyra's final strength is her extreme intelligence, able to hide her true strengths and figure out the weaknesses of others. Weakness(es): Lyra isn't a strong climber, having trouble climbing some tall obstacles. She's not good with survival skills, and may be too reliant on the cornucopia supplies. She's also a weak swimmer, one strong current can pull her underwater quiet easily. Personality: Lyra is different from her father and aunt, being more quiet '''and '''reserved. She's more prone to acting '''instead, pretending to be very '''meek and frail, to look like an easy target. She also acts like someone from the capitol, to make people think she won't make it in the arena. Though other than this acting, Lyra is actually a deceptive, courageous, '''and '''hardy '''girl, who has very few fears. She's also insanely '''intelligent, not easily fooled by others and able to manipulate dumber people. Lyra's patient '''as well, able to wait for long periods of time without acting irrational. She's '''mature '''and '''resourceful, using whatever she can to achieve her goals. She's physical '''and '''tough, willing to fight anyone. However, Lyra is also power-hungry, wanting to have rule over others. She's very secretive '''and '''scheming, not being a good choice of ally. She's strong-willed, not listening to others and going against the wishes of allies. Her biggest personality issue is her undisciplined nature, she will not be very nice and willing to obey to authority. Backstory/History: '''Lyra's beginning was strange for a girl like her. She was born on a cold Feburary night in District 1, her mother being tended to by an unliscensed doctor. The doctor thought Lyra was still-born, though the infant Lyra began to cry after a few minutes from the wound. However, due to the malpractice of the doctor, Lyra's mother was killed in childbirth. Her father was the male tribute of the Hunger Games that year, having impregnated one of the girls in the district before his reaping. He was long dead by the time of Lyra's birth, leaving her an orphan. The doctor quickly gave the baby Lyra to a pair of rich capitol tourists visiting District 1, briefly explaining whom she came from. Lyra was taken to a wealthy place in the Capitol where she was well taken care of, yet unaware of her true parents. It wasn't until the age of ten when Lyra learned her true name. She was Lyra Jasmine Lucrian, the daughter of Bronze Lucrian, a tribute who had died in the final five of a Hunger Games. Lyra was distraught on finding the news of being an orphan, and she ran from home in horror. Lyra eventually returned to her adoptive parents, and began to study about Bronze, trying to find anyway she linked with her father. From an old record of the games, Lyra figured out Bronze was a career, and proficient with a spear and traps. When she learned of his killer, a tribute by the name of Nathaniel Chirp, Lyra grew resentful and cold. She begin to secretly sneak away from home at the age of thirteen to be illegally trained for the Hunger Games, so she could get revenge on any possible Chirp. Lyra grew from spoiled capitol princess into a deceptive fighter, who used acting to get others to underestimate her. The rampant Lyra then traveled to District 1 at fifteen with her parents, where she roamed the distance looking for more clues about her ancestors. She learned of her aunt, Daisy Lucrian, who also perished in a Hunger Games. Lyra didn't know what to think about the passing of her aunt, other than she knew that she was possibly the last Lucrian. Not wanting her family name to end with her, Lyra prepared even more for the games, which she knew the Lucrian curse would get her reaped into. Lyra turned sixteen, rising up as a beautiful, strong girl. She finally was able to piece the clues together about her past, finding a few pictures and notes written by her late mother. The writings explained how Bronze had impregnated the woman before the reapings, wanting to have one last night of happiness before going into the games. When Bronze didn't return, the woman was forced to live in poor conditions. That was why Lyra had been birthed by a quack, because that was all that could be afforded. After figuring it all out, Lyra took a deep breath, before proceeding to go to the reaping. It was there the curse of the Lucrians got her reaped into a games. Lyra had a motive though... she would win the ggames, and finally break the curse. No Lucrian would be killed in a games again. '''Height: 5'5" Fears: Being trapped. Alliance: Solo General Strategy Lyra will pretend to be a weak, naive capitol girl who many will dismiss as a non threat. She'll fail on purpose to look weak in training, go for low odds and a low score. She will want as many tributes to underestimate her as possible. At the bloodbath, she'll go for supplies, possibly scoring a kill on a tribute who attacks her, only to be surprised at how capable of a fighter she is. After the bloodbath, Lyra will wander the arena, attempting to trick other lone tributes to trust her before killing them off as well. Lyra will attend the feast if she has a weapon, though if not, she'll opt to skip it. If Lyra makes it to the finale, she'll attempt to act scared and fearful, pretending to give up and letting the other tribute kill her. When they drop their guard though, Lyra will spring up and end them.